Sonic's Curse: Creepypasta
by Aitrus 3
Summary: This is a creepypasta about Me playing a ROM. I don't own the copyrights of this story and I warn all that you should not try to do anything in this story.


The Sonic Curse: Creapypasta

So yesterday I was playing a rare ROM called Pokemon Sonic Blue. I played the other games: Knuckles Red, Tails Yellow, Silver White, Shadow Black, Amy Pink, Blaze Purple, Charmy Orange, and Chaos Green. Now if you never heard of these games I would not be that surprised if you never new these games ever existed. I will explain some things for those who never played any of the Roms in the series. Also none of these games are related to Pokemon Creepy Black, Pokemon Chaos Black, Pokemon Curse Black, Pokemon Blood Red, or Pokemon Enters Binky Bottom. In each game you play as one of Sonics pales and each character in each game is different depending on the coller. Next each of the game's has different gym leaders and has different Pokemon to catch and battle. This line of bootlegs has all Pokemon up to generation 7 which is currently been leaked. The evil Dr. Eggman has stolen all 8 of the Chaos Emeralds and he made 8 of his minions take over the Pokemon gyms and become the new gym leaders. Eggman also had the Chaos Emerald and the only way to get it back was to defeat him and his Pokemon after defeating the Elate 4. After you beat him the credits would scroll and you would focus on filling your pokedex.

Now lots of people I know had a good time with this game, but this game just reminds me of pain and I will explain why...

`So by now you are wondering how scary can this experience be? It is bad, very bad. In fact I am scared for life and I stopped playing Pokemon and Sonic games because of it. So after finding the ROM on the Internet I went to the menu and opened Wine and opened the emulator. I knew that this game would have glitches in the emulators and I didn't even at the time think that anything would happen for doing. Yeah I guess I could have tried to risk playing it on my GCGBAP (Gamecube Gameboy Advance Player). So I started up the game and it all worked normally, but I noticed there was brown stuff at the bottom of the Window. At the time I did not think any thing about it because it happened with lots of bad dumps on Linux. The Game Menu popd up and the typical Pokemon music popped up. I did not mind this as I knew the game could lag running on an emulator. I picked the New game option and the typical intro started. So the game played normal with just a few glitches here and there until I reached the Second gym. The gym leader was Omega, he had four Pokemon like the other gym leaders and of chorus the same stupid lines of dialogue he always said in all of these games.

Omega sent out an Kadbara and a Alakazam. I thought that this was very unusual considering that Omega never had physic type Pokemon. I know I was over thinking this a lot. I then sent out my starter Pokemon Squirtle and my Jigglypuff. I got both of them at the begging of the game by using a cheat. Alakazam attacked first with Psybeam and took out my Squirtle in one hit. After that I then sent out Espion and then Kadbabra used Transform and copied Espion. Jigglypuff then used sing and this is when things got really weird. Usually in these games Jigglypuff has a decent song and I once in a while dance to it., but when Jigglypuff used it's move it changed my life. The Pink puffball made a big scream and it was alfull. I don't mean a girls scream I mean the type of scream that sounds like death. I then saved the game then and closed the window. I never heard anything that all-full in my life. I being super suspicious checked my emulator settings. After investigating I found out that the settings had been changed

d normally, but I noticed there was brown stuff at the bottom of the Window. At the time I did not think any thing about it because it happened with lots of bad dumps on Linux. The Game Menu pooped up and the typical Pokemon music popped up. I did not mind this as I knew the game could lag running on an emulator. I picked the New game option and the typical intro started. So the game played normal with just a few glitches here and there until I reached the Second gym. The gym leader was Omega, he had four Pokemon like the other gym leaders and of chore the same stupid lines of dialogue he always said in all of these games.

Omega sent out an Kadbara and a Alakazam. I thought that this was very unusual considering that Omega never had physic type Pokemon. I know I was over thinking this a lot. I then sent out my starter Pokemon Squirtle and my Jigglypuff. I got both of them at the begging of the game by using a cheat. Alakazam attacked first with Psybeam and took out my Squirtle in one hit. After that I then sent out Espion and then Kadbabra used Transform and coped Espion. Jigglypuff then used sing and this is when things got really weird. Usually in these games Jigglypuff has a decent song and I once in a while dance to it., but when Jigglypuff used it's move it changed my life. The Pink puffball made a big scream and it was alfalfa. I don't mean a girls scream I mean the type of scream that sounds like death. I then saved the game then and closed the window. I never heard anything that terrible in my life. I being super suspicious checked my emulator settings. After investigating I found out that the settings had been changed. I then wondered how did that happen?

I then started up the game from the save point. I apparently beaten Omega and he gave me both the Badge and the Emerald. It was blue and it glowed. This was just like the other games. My character then left the gym and went outside, the glitches were really bad now and I could hear some faint music in the background. I then walked over to the Pokemon center and gave my Pokemon to the Nurse Joy at

Desk and said, "PLEASE SAVE MY DAMED POKEMON!" Now most Pokemon fans would be freaked out by that, I was not because most good Pokemon games have swearing and profanity. When my Pokemon where healed I noticed something else. They were all blue and white, what the fuck is going on here I thought. It must be a glitch that makes them shiny Pokemon. Oh I would later be DEAD wrong on that. So I just left And I went to the local pokemart. What was weird was that Shadow was their and he was talking to a human character. What THE HELL is going on here? Sonic Blue was the only game to not have any humans in it. So why is Shadow talking to a human for, is he a Pokemon spy or something? The human walked over to Sonic and challenged me to a battle. It started OK and it got weird real fast. The human said his name was Cain Tristan and that he crushed his enemies. This was not even the battle yet. Cain set out a Pickachu and a Charazard, I sent out a Ghastly and a Eevee. My Pokemon were in their 40's and his were over 100. Now this is when I figured it out. This was a hacked version of a ROM. It was a ROM of a ROM. I then wondered what other changes were made to this ROM. I lost to Cain and he paid me 500 PD for losing and he then left the Pokemart. Shadow then came over and said, "You are going to pay for that you fucking faker! I will KILL YOU for this. I will Make you Insane." Shadow then left and his sprite made a trail of fire. Now I was kind of Freaked out, so far the game has been OK, but there was all these things with DEATH that I was thinking about quiting the game. Now everything was OK until I reached the elite 4. I beat all of them and only Eggman was left, but before I could get my sprite in the door an tallish human with a sack and a tails doll blocked the door. By now my Pokemon were weak and I just saved the game, I didn't need this fucking extra character getting in my way! Sonic then said, "Who are you Bitch!"

The human then said, "I'm Insane, I was sent to KILL YOU! Shadow said he will marry me if I cut you up and steal your Pokemon. Now prepare to DIE and Go TO HELL."

So many of you are thinking what happened. Hell what do you think, she kicked my butt that is what happened. The battle was bad, she had a level 400 Entei and she destroyed all 6 of my Pokemon. That was not the worst part, through out the battle you could hear the Lavender Town song and man it sounded worse then normal. After I lost she dragged me and my character and we warped into a dungeon. Insane then said, "Shadow paid me to kill you, but my master wants FRESH MEAT!"

I then said, "Who the hell would ruin this game! I don't want to battle Buried Alive, I will lose and who knows what will happen!"

I was right too, Buried Alive was the final boss. He had ghost, White Hand, and Master Hand. I had the same Pokemon though so we both had a good chance. I defeated Buried Alive and surprisingly he then burned up and became a fire monster. The game then crashed and I stood in shock. The game not only crashed but it deleted my file and replaced it with one called "HELL". I then decided that it would be better to end this once and for all. I went into my Roms files and looked around for a bit I found some interesting sound clips and I decided to keep them and I destroyed the ROM and I sent tons of Spam to the site where I got the files. Weirdly a user of this ROM died of a heart attack two days ago. I was really relived that I got rid of the ROM, but then I noticed some weird stuff happening in my house, but that is another story...


End file.
